Prank Wars
by cmaddict
Summary: WEDGES. Wendy gets pranked and assumes Hodges did it. She vows to get him back. But did he really do it? A little bit of romantic humor to brighten your day. Oneshot, please R&R!


**A/N: So here's a little plot bunny I came up with a few months ago, and I was looking for a place to use it. I was watching "Lab Rats" the other day, and I decided that Wedges is definitely my new favorite ship. Their chemistry is just too delicious! Hopefully I did it a little bit of justice.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own it. My therapist keeps telling me that it's okay. But we all know that's not true.**

DNA tech Wendy Simms rounded the corner toward her lab, rifling through her results as she walked. It had been a long shift: Two prostitutes claiming rape, one dead bookie outside a club, and a break-in at a local jewelry store. Lots of DNA to process, so little time to do it.

She snapped the folder shut as she crossed the threshold into her lab, when something bright and red caught her eye. Her brown eyes narrowed when she spotted a bright red plastic cup sitting ever so innocently on her table.

Wendy set her folder down next to her microscope and crossed the room to the table. "What the…?" she muttered as she picked up the cup. She turned it around and around, and glanced toward the hall. Hodges was quietly working away in his lab across the hall, looking completely and totally oblivious.

A suspicious frown crossed Wendy's face when she spotted a post-it note attached to the table next to where the cup had been sitting. She picked it up too. "_Eight cups a day keeps the sickness away. Drink up,_" she read aloud. She chuckled and smelled the ice water in the cup. "Smells all right," she muttered. Wendy took one last look at Hodges and lifted the cup to her lips.

That is, until she felt something very cold and wet spreading across her chest.

Wendy glanced down to see a large wet spot slowly spread across her chest. She held up the cup to the light… and spotted three miniscule holes in the side of the cup. Muttering curses, she chucked the offending plastic-ware into the trash can on the other side of the room and stomped across the hall to Hodges's trace lab.

"Okay, Hodges," she said, her voice lowered dangerously and brown eyes flashing, "if that's the way you wanna play it, it's okay by me. It is _so_ on."

With that, she turned on her heel and marched out the door and to the ladies' room, leaving poor Hodges to stare after her in confusion.

CSIxCSIxCSI

David Hodges sighed as he trudged down the hall to the break room. He was tired of looking over his shoulder to see if Wendy would make good on her threat. It had been three shifts since she had threatened to get him back for… something. He didn't even remember doing something to her. Not that the thought hadn't crossed his mind.

Hodges opened the door to the refrigerator and pulled out the energy drink he had left in there. After unscrewing the cap, he lifted it to his lips… and suddenly stopped. What if she had put something in there… like food coloring or something nasty and female-like?

"Damnit" he muttered. She was making him paranoid.

He tossed the drink back into the refrigerator and walked out of the break room back to his lab. Suddenly, something green on the floor caught his eye.

It was a dollar bill, lying unattended on the cold linoleum floor.

Oh, this was his lucky day.

He glanced furtively around to see if anyone would claim it. Seeing no one, he quickly leaned down to pick it up.

_Rrrriiiippp_. The sound of ripping cloth stopped him cold. His hands flew to his backside, checking desperately for the rip he was sure graced the seat of his pants. He shuffled quickly down the hall to the locker room. Thank God for the extra pair of pants he kept in his locker.

Hodges slammed the door to the locker room and ripped off his torn pants. At least he thought they were torn. _What the hell?_ Hodges thought as he examined the back of his jeans. They were perfectly fine. No rips, not even a tiny little hole on the edge of the back pockets.

_Who would…_?

His blue eyes widened when he realized who did the dastardly deed.

_Wendy._

Hodges pulled on his pants and marched out of the locker room toward DNA, his cheeks burning. Lucky for him, Wendy was sitting at her table, peering at her computer screen. "That was a dirty, dirty trick, Simms," he said, his voice low to keep others from hearing him.

Wendy glanced up at him and raised her eyebrows. "What was a dirty, dirty trick?"

"Oh, you know. You know exactly what you did. You just think I don't know, but I know. Oh, boy, do I know."

The pretty DNA tech's eyebrows went even higher, and the corners of her mouth quirked. "Hodges, I think you've been working too many shifts. Maybe you should take a couple of days off."

"Oh, no." He wagged his finger at her. "You may be cute, but not that cute. It's so on, Simms." Hodges turned around and stalked out of Wendy's lab, the echoes of her laughter following him back to the break room.

CSIxCSIxCSI

All Wendy wanted to do was sit at her computer and run tests. The CSI's had her running around all day trying to track them down with their various tests. _Damn cases._ Wendy loved her job, but not when it made her run all over the lab _and_ P.D. trying to find people.

As she rounded the corner to her lab, she spotted Hodges sneaking back into his trace analysis lab across the hall. _Oh no. He's not getting away that easy._ "Hey Hodges!" she called out.

The snarky trace tech stopped dead in his tracks. After a couple of seconds he turned toward her with a huge, albeit fake, grin spread across his face. "Hey Wendy!" he called back and met her in the hallway between their labs. "How's it goin'?"

Wendy shook her head and chuckled. "Oh no. You're not getting away that easy. What the hell did you do?"

Hodges cocked his head to the side and gave her an innocent look. "Why whatever do you mean?" he asked in his normal sardonic tone.

"Don't play games with me, David Hodges. I saw you coming out of my lab."

"Me?" Hodges voice went up about an octave. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you're gonna try something."

"Try what?"

"You know what."

"No I don't."

"Oh, yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I…"

Wendy threw up her hands in frustration. "Oh my God, I'm back in junior high!"

"You started it."

Wendy glared at Hodges. "Whatever. What were you doing in my lab?"

"You wanted those test results." Hodges motioned to her table. "I put them next to your computer. Grissom wanted the metal checked for DNA too."

She glanced at her table. Sure enough, a manila folder was sitting on the corner, right next to her computer. Wendy looked back at Hodges, her brown eyes smoldering. "Right."

"Fine."

They both simultaneously turned on their heels and stomped back to their labs. Their eyes stayed connected as Hodges sat down in his chair in front of his computer. Still fuming, Wendy sat down on her own chair… which promptly sank to the ground, throwing Wendy's feet unceremoniously into the air.

She quickly righted herself and glanced at Hodges, who was biting his lip hard to keep from laughing at her. "Told ya you were clumsy," he said, just a hint of laughter in his remarkably controlled voice.

Wendy scowled at him and knelt down to look at her chair. Her eyes narrowed when she discovered the culprit. A kid's jump rope looped around the lever that controlled the height of the chair to its back support.

"That's it!" she shouted and quickly crossed the hall to Hodges's lab. Wendy grabbed him by the lapel of his lab coat and, despite his very vocal protests, dragged him to the locker room.

Hodges stumbled as she practically threw him into the locker room. "What the…" he started.

"Oh no. You don't get a say in this," she seethed, poking him in the chest with one slim finger. "David Hodges, you are the most immature, conniving, dumb… smart guy I've ever met! Well, that… that… _prank_ you pulled was it. I'm done."

"_Me?!_" Hodges's eyes went wide. "I was just getting you back for the whole pants thing." He held up one hand as she opened her mouth. "I know you did it. You can deny it all you want, but I know you did it."

"Okay, I did that one." She glared at Hodges's smug grin. "But I was just getting you back for the cup thing."

"What…" Hodges started before getting interrupted by Wendy's finger in his chest again.

"Don't play innocent, Hodges. I know you poked those holes in that cup and gave it to me. Very funny." Wendy stepped closer to him. "God, Hodges, I can't believe you! Are we seriously back in elementary school? For such a smart guy, you are so… mphfff!"

Hodges's lips on hers quickly shortened her angry rant. He closed his eyes and quickly grasped her slim waist to keep her from falling over as she stiffened, until he felt her relax in his arms. Boy, was she gonna be pissed when he finally let her go! All of the sudden, her hands traveled up his chest to snake around his neck, pulling him closer. She was kissing him back! Whoa.

Wendy felt him smile into the kiss and run his tongue along her lip. Her brain seemed to stop functioning, and she opened her lips slightly to allow his tongue access. Hodges probed her lovely mouth for what seemed like ages. Finally, the need for oxygen caused them to break apart, but not before Hodges gently nibbled on her bottom lip.

When Wendy pulled back, Hodges could have sworn he saw the faintest hint of a smile on her face before it darkened in confusion. "What the hell was that for?" she asked, giving him a slight shove to his chest.

"It was the only way I could get you to shut up," Hodges said with a shrug.

She stared at him for a minute, eyes wide. "What?"

"It was the only way I could get you to shut up so that I could tell you that I never put that cup on your table."

"What?"

"I didn't know anything about a cup." Hodges folded his arms across his chest and smiled. "Though I might have to thank whoever did."

Wendy quirked her eyebrows at him and stepped back. "Why?"

The normally-sardonic trace tech glanced down at his feet, suddenly shy. "I've wanted to do that since you first got here." He risked a glance at Wendy's eyes, but they remained unreadable. "You come here, and you're so damn gorgeous, but so damn infuriating. You've got the biggest brain I've ever seen in a woman, and it turns me on, but it scares the hell outta me. You're just too attractive for your own good, and…" He stopped, panting from the lack of oxygen.

"And?" she inquired meekly.

"And I really, really like you."

Wendy's eyebrows shot up even farther, and she stepped back again.

Hodges waited for what seemed like hours before getting up the courage to say something. "Please say something," he asked.

She opened her mouth and closed it again, biting her lip, mind whirling. "_I'm_ infuriating?" she finally said with a laugh.

"That wasn't exactly what I was hoping for…" Hodges mumbled.

"You sit there, across the hall from me, just staring at me for hours on end, and I wait for you to actually come and ask me out or something, but then you go and say something so incredibly _stupid_ that I get so mad at you and never want to see you again. You're so infuriatingly attractive I'm never sure if I wanna punch you or kiss you."

"You think I'm attractive?" Hodges asked, his eyebrows raised.

Wendy chuckled and gently grabbed his hand. "Yeah. I do."

Hodges reached up and gently stroked her soft cheek. "Well, that's good." He leaned in and tenderly pressed his lips to hers.

Outside the locker room, Mandy grinned to herself and turned to the three other lab techs behind her, their mouths hanging wide open. "I knew it!" she crowed. "They just needed a little help." She held out her hand. "Pay up."

"Does it count if you butted in?" Henry grumbled as he reached into his back pocket.

"I didn't butt in," Mandy said defensively. "I just helped along the inevitable."

**So, what did you think? Please R & R!**


End file.
